Grounded
by Shimy
Summary: If there was one thing Astrid completely and utterly hated above all, it was feeling powerless in front of any given situation. Why does her Deadly Nadder act this weird, all of a sudden? Rated T for no real reason.


**_Edit: Sorry for re-posting this. I just happened to spot a couple of mistakes that really pissed me off (because I SHOULD have seen them) and I really wanted to correct them. So much for being a perfectionist...Sorry ^^_**

**Author's note: ****I hope you will enjoy this long one-shot that has been stuck in my head for something like two weeks! I'm so relieved i've finally been able to write it down!**

**As usual, please excuse the mistakes/typos that might remain. I'm basically my own editor, and although I pay close attention when I re-read my stories to correct any mistake that I spot, some still manage to escape my eyes. And English still isn't my first language, even if you don't believe me. ^^ One day I'll count how many times I check words and/or expressions in my dictionary.**

**Finally, I still don't own HTTYD. Enjoy your reading, and for the most curious of you, I added a couple of footnotes at the end of the story. :-)**

**Thank you all!**

* * *

If there was one thing Astrid completely and utterly hated above all, it was feeling powerless in front of any given situation. Every single Viking on Berk knew that. And, by all the gods and goddesses who lived in Asgard, the situation Astrid was facing right now was no exception to that rule. There were signs that proved it, and the main one was the absence of any living being within a five hundred meters radius –a distance that was deemed safe enough to be sure you would not unfortunately end up falling flat on your face with one of the fair-haired Viking's infamous axes stuck between your shoulder blades.

And to think the day had actually started well.

Spring –or at least its Norse equivalent- had finally settled on Berk for about fifteen days, although very hesitantly at first, and the last thick layers of snow had completely melted and would not come back for a couple of months. The isle was dressing itself with radiant patterns. The trees had swapped their naked appearance for some impressive foliage whose vivid green leaves let countless drops of dew adorn them at dawn. The birds were once again getting used to sing at the top of their voices all day long, welcoming with an obvious pleasure and/or relief the annual truce with the rigours of winter whilst the rivers and streams, freed from their frozen prisons, hurled themselves at their banks and the rocks that stood in their path, beating against them in a liquid roar. Some Vikings were already getting ready to set sail and return on the mainland to hunt and promote trading activities, and all the dragons of Berk had risen in the clear heavens, some performing all kinds of aerobatics either just for the sake of it or for their mating flight, others gliding peacefully over the whale's road, all of them merging in an aerial maze of blurred colours and happy roars.

All the dragons of Berk, safe one.

A certain blue-scaled Deadly Nadder whose rider was currently busy demonstrating to anyone who was insane enough to doubt it that her wrath was just as draconian as any Monstrous Nightmare's, except that she didn't set herself on fire –at least not literally- was stubbornly sitting on its rear end, shaking its head and refusing to budge an inch.

"**Why in Odin's name did I have to get **_**you**_** out of all dragons, you stupid spikes heap! Let's recap: I let you sleep much longer than usual, got you your favourites fishes for breakfast, oiled both your harness and my flying gear because **_**you **_**wanted to fly, and now you're trying to make me believe you want to stay on the ground? I swear, Starkad, you'd better move your bloody butt **_**right now**_** or I'll tear you to the tiniest pieces you've ever seen!"**

But the only reaction the blonde Viking got from the mighty beast was yet another pair of squawks, and when Astrid thought it could not get any worse, Starkad simply used one of the sharpest spikes of her tail to cut the leather straps that kept her harness in place, effectively preventing her rider from mounting onto the saddle, and turned her back on Astrid to lie down on the ground after having given a _very_ satisfied snort. For a couple of seconds, all Astrid could do was staring at her Deadly Nadder in utter disbelief. Taking a step forward, Astrid picked the damaged harness up, took a moment to examine it, mumbled something that sounded strangely like _'I'm gonna kill you.' _and exploded, once again beside herself.

"**THOR'S HAMMER, STARKAD, HAVE YOU GONE MAD? Have you got the slightest idea just how much time Hiccup needed to make that harness? Now I have to ask him to make a brand new one because of you! As if he weren't busy enough as it is! What on Muspelheim is wrong with you?"**

As if on cue, high, very high above Astrid's head, an unmistakable –and formerly dreaded- sound began to ring louder and louder. Astrid instantly stopped yelling at Starkad and looked up as a single Night Fury shot through the clouds at an unbelievable speed, spinning towards the slightly warmer waters of the Norse Sea while the young man who was perched on his back let out delighted cries and encouragements. No words could describe the degree of faith and trust the black dragon and his rider put into one another, and their unbreakable friendship kept soaring to unfathomable heights every single day, so much so that it was considered perfectly obvious by all Vikings on Berk that if the both of them said they were brothers, then they would hardly be lying.

As the Night Fury swooped and spread his wings open at the last second and shot up again to avoid crashing into the sea, his sharp claws caressing the sea-foam of the waves for a brief millisecond, Astrid couldn't help but smile at the impressive duo. Watching Hiccup and Toothless fly together was something she did not think she'd ever get tired of. Every time they took to the skies, they would end up performing an aerial ballet that could drive the best dragon riders of Berk mad with jealousy. But no one, Astrid knew, would ever equal the fusion Toothless and Hiccup shared and treasured like one of the most precious things in the nine worlds Yggdrasil supported put together. But, as incredibly beautiful as their bond was, it was also something Astrid secretly feared, for she knew, deep inside her, that when one of them would die, the other would follow on the same fateful day. It was as simple as that.

Pushing that particular thought aside, Astrid glanced above her shoulder at Starkad, who was still sprawled on the ground, apparently enjoying the sun, and the fair-haired Viking felt her anger and frustration begin to boil once more. The Deadly Nadder had never acted this way before, and Astrid could not comprehend what was going on. She toyed with the idea of feeding her dragon eels for the next couple of weeks whilst furiously swinging her axe around, cursing loudly, and froze all of a sudden as she felt a violent draught whiz past her, nearly sending her to the ground. As soon as she regained her balance, she looked up and glared at whoever was responsible for the incident, but her eyes instantly softened when she saw her recent husband, Hiccup the Clear-Sighted, dismount from an overly amused Toothless, both rider and dragon grinning warmly at her. She smiled in return, but instantly frowned and turned around when Starkad emitted a series of happy squawks to greet the two newcomers.

"You shut up immediately or..." she growled, her eyes nothing more but a raging, blue inferno, "I swear I'll make you."

"Hey, Astrid!" Hiccup called out as he walked over to where she stood, her back still turned on him, wrapped his arms loosely around her waist and dipped his head down to plant a light kiss on the shell of her ear, something he knew made her relax instantly. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing."

"You're lying." Hiccup stated simply as he felt her body tense against his. "Besides, you weren't exactly stealthy when Toothless and I spotted you pouring your wrath on that poor Starkad. So what's wrong?" He added, chuckling to himself.

Astrid immediately pulled away from Hiccup and turned round so she could face him and give him her darkest glare. It was funny, in a way, how that particular look still made his eyes widen in fear as he gulped, already regretting the words he had just uttered. He lifted his hands in front of him in a defensive manner, but she cut him off before he could start rambling.

"That _poor Starkad_, as you say, has been a major pain in the neck –and I'm weighing my words- for at least one hour! She made it clear she wanted to go up there," Astrid pointed at the sky above them to emphasize her point, "And now, _no matter what I try_, all she does is snorting at me and shaking her blasted head and dodging me every time I try to climb onto the saddle, let alone destroying the harness you designed specifically for her! _That's_ what's wrong, Hiccup!"

Hiccup had known Astrid for quite a few years by now, and he certainly had spent enough time by her side to know when he'd better brace himself. Now was a good time indeed. But, as rapidly as he breathed out to protect his ribs, he still did wince when her enraged fist found its target and sent him to the ground. A few feet behind him, Toothless cocked his head to one side, looking at the scene before him with curious, amused eyes.

"Okay, okay, okay, okay! I'm sorry!" Hiccup blurted out, looking up at his wife as she threw Starkad's broken harness at him. "I'm sorry! Please don't kill me!"

Astrid blinked at his words, and then snickered. Hiccup may have become the best dragon rider and dragon tamer in Viking history, an outstanding épéeist and archer, not to mention an exceptionally skilled blacksmith and the possessor of a quite handsome –though still lean- body, but whenever he had to deal with her –and especially when she was not in the mood to be toyed with- he was still the same awkward, clumsy, impressionable boy he had been when she had first begun to acknowledge his existence. She found that adorable, even if she would never admit it in front of him, and it was _that_, more than anything else, that calmed her down again. Shaking her head in mock exasperation, she crouched down to Hiccup's level, observed for a second the ring that glistened on his left third finger, and gently took the hands that were still shielding his face in hers. He somehow dared to crack one emerald eye open, only to close it again instinctively as he felt her lips, soft and firm, capture his own. When she pulled away, he saw she was smiling again, and decided once and for all he would never understand women the way he understood dragons, and it suited him just fine, since one of the many things he loved about Astrid was how unpredictably she could switch from one mood to another.

"You know, the harness doesn't matter. It was getting quite spoiled anyway. I'll just make you a new one. Special order!" Hiccup told his wife as he threaded his fingers through her golden hair and gave her his broadest grin.

"Hiccup, we both know you have more important things to do."

"Like what?"

"Like, I don't know, learning about all the things a future chieftain needs to know, for instance."

"Geez, Astrid. Are you my Dad or what?"

She laughed, and leaned in to give him a quick peck on the tip of his nose.

"Close enough."

"Well, that won't prevent me from making you a new harness, and you can't make me change my mind. Anyway, this is the first time in years we've had such a beautiful day, and it'd really be a shame if we didn't enjoy it! So...since Starkad doesn't want to fly," Hiccup remarked as he looked at the blue Deadly Nadder whose head had jerked up at he sound of its name, one yellow eye staring at him suspiciously, "How about I give you a little ride? I'm sure Toothless would be as happy as me to have you with us."

Astrid's face instantly lighted up. She couldn't help but glance at the Night Fury who was stamping his paws on the grounds in anticipation, and returned her attention to her husband.

"I'd like that."

Both Vikings stood up, smiling. Hiccup took the opportunity to snake one arm around her shoulders while she did the same with his waist as they made their way towards a nearly bouncing Toothless. The Night Fury crouched down to make it easier for both humans to mount on his back when, suddenly, the formerly quiet Deadly Nadder rushed forward, roaring so loudly that it was impossible for either Hiccup or Astrid to prevent themselves from covering their ears in a weak attempt to protect their eardrums. Toothless roared in return, obviously not appreciating the behaviour of his peer, and both dragons prepared to pounce on each other, fangs and claws at the ready, while the two Vikings were trying in vain to soothe the two giant reptiles.

And then, the strangest thing happened. Toothless and Starkad, although they kept roaring, groaning and emitting a large variety of sounds, visibly calmed down and engaged in what Hiccup could only describe as a conversation.

"What the heck?" Astrid heard herself ask, and looked at Hiccup as he simply shrugged, apparently just as clueless as she was. After what felt like an eternity, the black dragon began looking at Astrid and Starkad back and forth. Toothless then made a curious sound that Hiccup had come to associate with a question, and Starkad immediately responded by giving a single squawk. Toothless's eyes narrowed to two slits as he rapidly walked over to where Astrid stood, and sniffed her body from her head to her toes several times as if he were trying to check out whatever Starkad had told him. The pitch black dragon eventually purred, nuzzling Astrid affectionately a couple of times before crouching down again in front of Hiccup. Blinking, the young man wordlessly mounted on Toothless's back. The Night Fury opened his wings, preparing to take off to the sky as Hiccup extended his hand so Astrid could grab it and climb up behind him. She complied, still wondering what was going on, but happy at the prospect of flying.

The only problem being that the very second Toothless felt her sit on his back behind Hiccup, he closed his winks on his flanks and lay down on the ground just like Starkad had done before him. Hiccup began to mumble incoherently, ineffectively trying to understand his dragon's behaviour and to prevent the current of swear words that he knew would very soon escape his wife's mouth.

"Look, Astrid, I don't know what's wrong with them, I promise! Did you do something that could have upset Starkad or something? Uh...Okay, forget I said that. What I mean is it does look like they've decided you're- you're...grounded for some reason. But..."

But it was already too late. Astrid jumped off the Night Fury, fuming, and ran to the place where her axe still rested. Hiccup found he had trouble swallowing, and instinctively stroke the Night Fury's scales.

"Uh, oh...We'd better go, buddy. Like, you know, right now!"

As the pair flew away as soon as they could to avoid any blade that Astrid might throw at them, all they could hear was the words she shouted, and Hiccup sincerely hoped for his well being that she wasn't being serious. Well, at least not in regards to the lower part of his body.

* * *

It was only when they touched land that Hiccup allowed himself to breathe again. He quickly dismounted to let Toothless hurry towards the pond they had landed by, and immediately began to wrack his brain furiously in order to understand what had happened earlier and why exactly it had happened. It was pretty obvious he had missed something there, but what?

Sitting down on a boulder that seemed comfortable enough, Hiccup removed both his boot and his prosthesis to dip his legs in the water. It was cool, but not cold, and the overall sensation was truly agreeable. He did not know how much time he had stayed like this, lost in his thoughts, but he certainly jumped with fright when he heard a loud cracking sound behind him. Hiccup turned round, half expecting to see Astrid coming out of nowhere and carrying the complete arsenal of Viking culture, but was relieved to see it was only Toothless who happened to have broken the branch of a pine tree. The dragon soon trotted to where his rider sat, the branch stuck between his jaws, and began to draw in the mud.

"Not now, Toothless. I'm really not in the mood for...Wait. What are you doing?"

The Night Fury glanced at Hiccup, and gestured with his head at his drawing in appreciation, very much like he had done the first time he had drew with the young Viking, back in their cove. But the 'drawing' Toothless had just designed was much simpler than the first one. The one and only thing the black dragon had drawn in the mud was six strokes. First, there was one stroke. Secondly, there were two strokes, separated from the first one by a blank space, and finally, also after a blank space, were the last three strokes. Hiccup kept staring at the drawing, clearly not understanding.

"Six? Six what?" the dragon rider asked his mount and friend.

Toothless rolled his eyes, seemingly exasperated, and lifted his head to sniff the air. A couple of seconds passed before the Night Fury scurried away, leaving Hiccup more confused than ever, his eyes wide and his brows furrowed. When the dragon came back, Hiccup noticed he was holding something oval in his mouth. Toothless stopped in front of him, put whatever he had found on the ground and sat on his rear end, looking like he was very proud of himself.

Hiccup looked up at his dragon, and then at the ground. There, covered in dragon's saliva, was a single egg. As he remembered the fish Toothless had first shared with him a couple of years ago, Hiccup couldn't stop the expression of disgust that crossed his features.

"You don't expect me to eat this, do you?"

Toothless growled.

"Thank Odin. So...what do you want me to do with that egg?"

Toothless couldn't believe it. Surely Nidhogg had been gnawing Hiccup's insight as well as the roots of the World Tree. How could he be clearer? Rolling his eyes once more, Toothless used one of his paw to point at the six strokes he had drawn earlier, and then at the egg. First at the strokes, then at the egg. First at the strokes, then at the egg. First at the strokes...

"Oh! I get it!" Hiccup exclaimed, his entire face lighting up. "You want me to get you six eggs for dinner, right?"

Whatever reaction the young Viking had expected from his dragon, it was _not_ the blue fireball that burned a few tufts of auburn hair as it skimmed past him.

"By Thor's hammer, what's going on here?" Another voice echoed around Hiccup and Toothless, who turned round to see a fully-grown Tuffnut emerge from the surrounding bushes and make his way to Stoick the Vast's son. "Oh, Hiccup! Dude, what have you been up to? You look like your head's been spit-roasted."

"No kidding."

"Let me guess; it's got somethin' to do with Astrid, right? I've never seen her _that_ pissed off."

"Oh, brilliant."

"So, what's up?"

"Long story."

"I've got time."

"Yeah, me too, considering what's waiting for me back home...Okay, here's what happened..."

* * *

By the time Hiccup finished telling Tuffnut everything since he had first seen Astrid yelling at Starkad that morning, the male Thorston was doubled up with laughter, much to Hiccup's frustration, and it was a long time before he finally managed to somewhat regain his composure, tears of laughter still escaping his eyes.

"Dude, you've gotta be kidding me, right? I mean, you seriously don't get it?"

"I'd be very grateful if you could clear that up for me." Hiccup replied, glaring venomously.

"Hey, don't gimme that look! It's not my fault you've not figured this out! I swear Toothless told you _everything_!" Tuffnut exclaimed in a defensive manner, though clearly fighting down another burst of laughter, judging by the way his shoulders shook suspiciously. The Night Fury gave a snort that made it very clear he agreed with the fair-haired Viking. "Dude! And you're supposed to be the genius around here? Wait until Ruff, Legs and Lout hear about this!"

"Don't you dare!"

"My silence has a price."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Hiccup muttered, more to himself than to Tuffnut who was grinning from ear to ear. "How much?"

"Let's say, two barrels of your Dad's finest mead."

Hiccup groaned before letting out a sigh. He was so going to die because of this.

"Okay. Deal. Now can you please tell me what's going on?"

"And ruin the surprise when you'll find out on your own? No way!"

"Tuff!"

"Alright, alright...Just send my regards to Astrid. And tell her-

"WHAT?"

Tuffnut smirked slyly, savouring every second of it.

"Tell her I believe congratulations are in order. See ya around, Dude! And thanks for the mead!" The blonde Viking added triumphantly, waving his hand as he left, laughing once more. Hiccup could only stare at his retreating form, now definitely, completely lost.

"Congratulations? Why did he say congratulations were in order?"

Hiccup let his gaze fall to the ground.

"Okay, let's recap: Astrid's literally grounded, and all I have to figure out why is a dragon's drawing, an egg, and congratulations...Wait a second! And egg? And congratulations?..."

And then it hit him. Hiccup suddenly forgot how to breathe as truth dawned on him, and he could have sworn his heart stopped beating for a moment. His breathing hoarse, he looked up at Toothless who was now clearly getting ready to fly back to the village. The dragon jerked his head upwards to motion for Hiccup to climb up on his back. The young man silently complied, still shaken by his discovery.

"Starkad and you knew all along...You wanted to protect Astrid. Right, buddy?"

Toothless gave his rider his trademark gummy smile and a snort that said "Took you long enough."

* * *

When Hiccup finally managed to find Astrid, she was –as usually- training, apparently still seething with anger and taking it out on a couple of poor, unfortunate pine trees. He took a moment to admire how beautiful she looked, even when she was this mad. It was something that never ceased to amaze him. But on that evening, as the sun was beginning to set in the welcoming arms of the sea, and knowing the reason why Starkad and Toothless had forbidden Astrid to fly, Hiccup found that his wife definitely impersonated the beauty of a Valkyrie. He was bubbling with excitement, and couldn't wait to tell her. And so he called her name.

"Astrid! Astrid! I know why the dragons didn't want you to fly! Astrid!"

She stopped throwing axes and turned round. The anger on her face soon turned into confusion as she stared at him, running the best way he could with his prosthetic leg and obviously as happy as if he'd just been told his place in Valhalla was booked.

"Hiccup? What are you- Mmm!"

Astrid never managed to finish that sentence, and quite frankly, she couldn't care less. All she knew was that Hiccup had somehow managed to lift her up into his arms and was kissing her as passionately as if it were the last thing he would ever do. She immediately began to respond to his kiss with equal passion, and by the time the both of them pulled away from each other, their bodies were radiating such heat that it spoke louder that any words ever could. Still, Astrid had to know what was going on.

"What was that for?"

"Astrid," Hiccup announced with a broad smile, "From now on and until...well, until I say otherwise, I don't want to see you drinking anything but water!"

She frowned.

"And who do think you are to give me such an order, exactly?"

He beamed at her and lovingly put his forefinger on her lips.

"I am your husband –and did I mention I love you, by the way? - and I have the honour to tell you I'm going to be a dad!"

Astrid gasped as she tried to take in the full extent of his words. She didn't notice the tears that were escaping her azure eyes as Hiccup showered her with kisses.

"You mean...I'm...I'm-

"Yes! Yes! This is why Starkad didn't want you to go flying! She and Toothless must have sensed that you're pregnant –remember the way Toothless sniffed you? - And thus wanted to protect you! I think you owe your dragon an apology! Oh, and Tuffnut sends his regards and congratulations!"

Astrid blinked, her eyebrows shooting up.

"Don't tell me you told him the news before me!"

"Nope. Quite the contrary, actually."

"Uh?"

"Long story."

"Astrid! Hiccup!"

Both Vikings whirled round, feeling incredibly giddy, to see Fishlegs –who was now married to Ruffnut- running in their direction as fast as his legs enabled him. He abruptly came to a stop in front of his two friends, and didn't seem to notice the delighted expression on their faces. He was way too terrified to actually care about that, and the only thing he felt was the way his body was covered in sweat, but whether it was because of all the running or just because of the reasons that sent him running, he did not know. Probably both.

"Hey, Fishlegs." Astrid and Hiccup greeted, broad grins plastered onto their faces. "What is it?"

The massive male Viking took a moment to breathe, and then straightened himself, running a trembling hand through his short blonde hair.

"You guys have any idea why Ruff and Tuff's Zippleback doesn't want her to ride him?"

* * *

**In Norse mythology, Muspelheim ("Flame land"), also called Múspell, is the realm of fire.**

**In Norse mythology, Yggdrasil (pronounced /ˈɪɡdrəsɪl/; from Old Norse Yggdrasill, pronounced [ˈyɡːˌdrasilː]) is an immense tree that is central in Norse cosmology; the world tree, and around the tree exist nine worlds.**

**In Norse mythology, Níðhöggr (Malice Striker, often anglicized Nidhogg) is a dragon who eats the roots of the World Tree.**

**And one of the most known ones: ****In Scandinavian mythology, Valhalla (from Old Norse Valhöll "hall of the slain") is a majestic, enormous hall located in Asgard, ruled over by the god Odin. Chosen by Odin, half of those that die in combat travel to Valhalla upon death, led by valkyries, while the other half go to the goddess Freyja's field Fólkvangr. In Valhalla, the dead join the masses of those who have died in combat known as Einherjar, as well as various legendary Germanic heroes and kings, as they prepare to aid Odin during the events of Ragnarök.**

**Oh, and, since several people asked about the six strokes, I'm giving the explanation here: **

**One stroke = Hiccup**

****

Two strokes = Hiccup + Astrid

**Three strokes = Hiccup + Astrid + ... :)**


End file.
